


For the good of the realm

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frustration, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, fertility god, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor suddenly develops awkward side effects to his fertility powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the good of the realm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about the new Thorki Prompt Meme and I loved this idea so... WIPs, what WIPs?
> 
> (Written very quickly - yell if you see a typo!)
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to see some creative ideas about Thor and his fertility magic -- how would this affect his partner(s)? Can he control it? Did everyone in the palace randomly start humping when he hit puberty? Honestly, this can be as Gen or Slashy as you want it.
> 
> (Freeform tags: Horny Fertility God, Loki pls help, potential underage???, really could be any age tbh)

The palace was in chaos and it was all his fault. Thor was sitting beneath his mother's kindly but firm gaze as she tried to discover just what was going on.

"I don't know what's wrong," he whined. "This has never happened before."

"There must be something that has changed. This kind of mass effect is not normal. Even when you were a youth, you never caused anything like this..."

Yes, Thor remembered his adolescence well. He had started to feel strange, his voice changing and his body too and all around him, people started to react, their pupils dilating, biting their lips, growing rather warm... But they had controlled themselves and he had been able to learn to hem in this power, only releasing it when asked, usually by a shy woman or even shyer man who would beg a private audience and sigh as he laid his hands upon them and let a little of the flood loose.

He'd never yet failed to aid someone in their quest for children. They sent him pictures drawn by their progeny sometimes and he treasured each and every one.

But he'd never caused anything like this to happen before.

It all started in a tavern as he was quenching his thirst at the end of a long day. People around him started shaking, panting and seemed to be actively fighting to remain standing. Eying them oddly, he'd handed over payment for his drink, fingers brushing the barkeeper's hand.

She had squeaked and scurried away into a back room, grabbing her husband as she went. Thor just caught sight of her leaping into his arms, their lips locked together, before the door swung closed behind them.

That seemed to break the dam and he was suddenly surrounded by a whirlwind of movement as people fled from his presence in pairs or small groups.

Well, some of them. Others didn't seem to care, ripping off the bare minimum of clothing and using whatever furniture was available, the room filling with happy moans.

And so he'd run back to the palace, feeling like he was somehow infected as people all along his route seemed overcome by lust, only a few looking on in confusion at what was happening all around them.

Which was how he had ended up here, locked away in an unused bedroom far away from anyone else. Fortunately, his mother had laid magical shields on herself as even she was not immune if unprotected. He wasn't thinking too hard about that.

"Stay here," she advised him. "We are already searching for an answer. Loki is poring over histories, looking for records of this happening to people with fertility powers before and your father is organising the clean up of the tavern."

"Please tell me no-one was..."

"What?"

He blushed hotly, even as fear gripped his heart.

"No-one was unwilling to..."

She took his hands to reassure him.

"No. Everyone affected was an adult and at least romantically attracted to their partner, if not already in a relationship with them. You may have hastened a few courtships along or revealed some hidden feelings, but no-one was forced to do anything they didn't want. Some ran home to find their spouse. We also have reports of individual people slaking their need by..."

"Yes, Mother, I'm sure it's all fine."

She laughed brightly at his embarrassment at hearing her speak of such things, even as a grown man, but was sympathetic to his misery.

"I will send Loki up as soon as I can."

Well, that might make things bearable. Once Loki stopped teasing him, the company would be welcome. Of course, Loki was surely now thinking of enough jokes to last the rest of their lives, but... Still, at least he'd help.

Thor tried to think, of anything that had changed recently to provoke this.

In his younger days, the weather used to follow his moods, stormy or sunny by turns and it had been difficult to learn to manage his emotions. Could this be something similar? But what feelings would provoke... this? He was not ill-satisfied, was he?

Well...

He _had_ been fantasising a lot recently. But not in the usual way. No, he's been thinking about how nice it would be to have someone to hold, a warm body to sleep beside him, someone to love and cuddle and...

There was a sound outside the door. A small sound. A gasp, perhaps...

"Loki? Is that you?"

"I... Stay where you are! Don't come any closer."

Thor frowned, confused.

"Are you not shielded?"

"I thought I was. I... I'm sorry."

He heard Loki's feet rushing away. Great. Loki was no doubt running to a lover somewhere, some woman or man who could help him sate his sudden lust. He had someone to hold. Now Thor was doomed to stay here alone for days.

He sighed and flopped on the bed, old and a little musty from lack of use.

And then something strange happened.

He had not felt any desire for days, and certainly nothing like this. It was like a bolt through him, a sudden need to be satisfied that left him gasping and reaching for the ties on his breeches, hard and leaking in seconds.

All fears left his head, just a desperate need filling him and without anyone to aim his desire towards, he had only his hand.

There was no time for starting slow. He began stroking like it was a race, moaning far louder than he normally did. Every nerve ending seemed alive, like he was glowing, every sensation amplified.

It was probably only seconds before he spilled, but it felt like hours of building pleasure, rolling his hips up to fuck into his fist, warmth flooding through him and his head tipping back as he climaxed with a shout.

Outside, a sudden downpour nearly flooded the entire city.

\---

"You are banned from interacting with the youths in the training ground," Odin said, part of a list of things he was now not permitted to do. "They have enough trouble keeping their hands to themselves without encouragement."

Thor sighed heavily. All his favourite activities involved people, socialising. Now he was to be kept from all of them for fear of another episode.

He could go to the library though. And there was a little table with a small pile of books upon it. Histories. This was where Loki had been working.

And his notes were still there, written in his sloping handwriting.

_'Three previous cases. Connection?_

_All three married within a month of the event. Cure?_

_Population boom - cause or correlation?'_

Well, that wasn't much help.

Nor did it shed any light on the strange fever that had gripped him yesterday just after Loki had tried to visit him. And of course, he had not mentioned that to his parents. There was a line of openness that he was unwilling to cross.

Still, he didn't seem to be affecting anyone today. The librarians were going about their business. It would be safe to visit Loki now. Apparently he had taken to his bed yesterday, claiming sickness. No doubt he'd taken his unknown lover with him and was now sleeping to recover from the exertion.

A knock on his brother's door left him unexpectedly nervous. He hoped Loki's partner had left. For some reason, he hated the idea of seeing them. He hated the idea of finding someone in Loki's bed. He was sure that Loki had and did have partners, but... Well, he just didn't like the idea, that was all.

The door opened a crack.

"What is it?" Loki asked, all defensive.

"Can I come in?"

A brief pause and then Loki opened the door. He was alone and Thor felt a strange rush of relief to know it. No-one had been with him. They'd both had merely their hands to satisfy them. Thor sat down on the bed, pleased to find it cold and not even a little rumpled.

"Have you found out what's happening to me?"

Loki was looking everywhere except at him, studying his floor or his own fingernails.

"Perhaps. I've certainly found patterns."

"Well, I hope you can stop it. Especially because something strange happened to me last night..."

And now Loki was staring him, wide eyed and worried.

"When? What happened?"

"Just after you left. And it's... Well, it's a little embarrassing to say..."

Loki rushed to the door and locked it, leaning heavily against the wood.

"I thought it might be. What do you see when you look at me, Thor?"

"I... What?"

He sighed and approached, straddling Thor easily and putting his arms around his neck.

"How about now?"

Thor's mouth went dry, his skin prickling, a confusing warmth spreading through him and...

"I'm... I'm sorry," he stammered, trying to dislodge Loki from where he was sitting on his sudden erection. "I don't know why that's happening..."

"It's alright," Loki said, even though it blatantly wasn't. "You can't help it. You've been frustrated recently. You want something, don't you?"

Before he really knew what he was doing, Thor had leant forward and brought their lips together, Loki's fingers tangling in his hair deliciously, his own hands wrapping firmly around Loki's hips and pulling him forward and feeling...

"Hmm?"

"Mmph!"

He had more questions, though it was torture to pull away, gasping against each other's skin, both of them hard and wanting.

"What's happening?"

"Short answer," Loki panted. "You've got too much love and desire swirling around, too much need, and since you love me and I love you..."

"As a brother!"

Loki laughed breathlessly.

"I don't think most siblings feel the way we feel for each other. I don't think they get jealous like we do. I don't think they notice just how attractive the other is. And they certainly don't have a telepathic masturbatory link..."

"You mean... You mean that was you? When I suddenly _had to...?_ "

"What did you think I was running away to do? And the tavern incident coincided with me deciding it was time for a... Well, a pleasant break from my studies, shall we say. You're sensing me. Subconsciously or unconsciously, we want each other enough that your power has... latched onto me."

They were still rocking together, grinding slightly, as Thor tried to organise his thoughts. 

"How do I stop it?"

"Easy. You have to release your energy safely. You have to... Mmm, Thor..."

Thor took his face in both hands, gazing into his eyes.

"You want this?" he asked. "It's not... It's not some effect that I'm having making you do this?"

"Thor, please... I want you to kiss me and touch me, to hold me and love me. I want you. I want you so badly. I've wanted you so long... It's always been you, now I think of it."

Well, if they both wanted this and it would protect the people, then surely indulging was for the greater good...

Thor lunged forward, almost knocking their teeth together, and Loki was meeting all his eagerness, tearing at their clothes and squirming with need. His every touch was another burst of sensation, his lips were so warm and sweeter than wine.

Before he knew it, Thor was lying above his brother, tugging off his breeches and gazing appreciatively over his body, the way his rib cage rose and fell, the curve of his shoulders, the way his legs just kept going...

"When did you get so beautiful?"

Loki preened and sighed, arching his back into Thor's touch.

"How are you doing that?" he breathed.

"What?"

"Your fingers, they... Oh, they feel so good..."

Emboldened, Thor leant down and ran his tongue up Loki's chest, almost getting his nose broken as Loki convulsed.

"Oh, Thor, you need to be in me or I'll come too soon..."

"Do you have oil?"

Loki shook his head rapidly, snapping his fingers.

"There," he said. "Ready."

Thor ran two fingers down between Loki's legs, finding him magically open and slick, the simple touch making him almost sob in pleasure.

"Come on! Thor, please!"

Quite how he'd held back this long was beyond Thor, wrestling his way out of what remained of his clothes and finding himself lying between Loki's legs, in Loki's arms, in Loki's bed...

Sliding into his brother's body shouldn't feel like this, shouldn't feel so good. It was like nothing he had ever felt before with any other partner, like his whole being was alight with pleasure.

His fingertips made goosebumps erupt over Loki's flesh, made him whimper, and a mere touch to his nipples made him moan and clench. He seemed drunk on pleasure, unable to do much except cry out and breathlessly beg for more.

But that was more than enough for the time being as his body tightened around Thor's length, barely letting him thrust, lips skimming over any piece of flesh he could reach.

Thor felt it coming, his climax, the very idea of sharing this with Loki making him almost burst. But no, Loki would spill first. He was determined.

A hand around his cock practically made Loki scream, words just comprehensible through it, words like 'yes' and 'good' and 'please, please, Thor.'

Well, who was he to deny what they both wanted?

He could almost feel what would be most pleasurable, some sixth sense of what Loki needed, twisting his wrist slightly and stroking at twice the rate of his thrusts, murmuring encouragement until Loki spilled all over his hand, his mouth open and eyes closed and all too much for Thor.

He tried to pull out, but Loki tightened his legs and held him close as he spilled deep inside, left panting and boneless.

And there was Loki to hold him, so warm and soft, perfectly fitting into his arms.

"Am I... Am I cured now?" Thor asked.

He didn't really want to be, since this way he would have what he wanted; someone to hold and kiss and caress, someone to love.

Loki sighed gently, rolling them over so he could lie on top.

"It's not a disease to be cured. It's what you are. It's part of your very being. You just need to manage it, release your lust often and with a willing partner so it doesn't spark off and affect anyone else. You're the lightning and I'm the observatory spire. I will ground you."

Thor looked at him very seriously.

"You don't have to. Don't feel obliged. I could find someone else..."

"No. I love you. I want to do this with you. I've wanted to for a long time. And I want to know what wonderful things you can make me feel."

A smile now.

"So you want to do this again?"

Loki leant forward to capture his lips.

"Mmm... And again..."

_Kiss_

"And again..."

_Kiss._

"And again."

Well... There were certainly worse therapies out there.


End file.
